


Locked in a Closet

by PeggyIsLife03



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-13
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:14:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 6,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23125327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeggyIsLife03/pseuds/PeggyIsLife03
Summary: Everyone is sick of Alexander Hamilton and Thomas Jefferson bickering all the time, so everyone agrees to lock the two men into a nearly empty room until they agree to get along like normal and civilized human beings. Except they don't know that's what they have to do to get out.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 2
Kudos: 47





	1. Chapter 1

Alexander yelped as he suddenly couldn't see. He saw a blindfold slip over his eyes before he could only see black. He felt his arms being pinned behind his back as he was led out of his office. "I swear when I find out who this is I will-" Alexander was shushed when he heard a, "No, I'm sure you won't kill me Lexi. I'm your best friend! Then who would watch Philip and Angie?" Washington could be heard in the background saying, "It's for your own good, son!" Alex rolled his eyes. "I'm not your son! John, what is this? Let me go!" Suddenly, the blinded man was halted to a sudden stop. He was confused until he heard a heavy door open. John finally swiftly snatched off the blindfold before shoving his best friend into a room with a small window. "John what the hell?!" Alex heard the door being locked, so he started to kick the door before realizing how heavy the door was. He held his foot in pain as he hopped around. "Ouch, goddammit!" So Alex did what he does best.

He went to the corner of the room and sulked. After a few minutes of waiting and sulking and planning and sulking some more, the heavy, locked door finally swung open. Alex ran towards the door, but before he could get out, he saw a taller man being pushed into the room. The door was quickly closed and locked once again. "My god Jackie! Eliza will be worried sick! You know how she is!" Alex pleaded, not taking notice of his new cellmate. "Hamilton? You were kidnapped too?" Alex bit his lip and internally groaned. "....Jefferson.....pleasure seeing you here. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get home to my wife and children!" Jefferson watched as the shorter man patted down his own dark green clothes looking for something.

"Looking for something Hamilton?" Hamilton glared up at Jefferson and said, "I don't need your help, Jefferson. Leave me alone or do something useful." Jefferson shrugged and went to the other side of the room as he watched Hamilton continue to dig through his pockets. Jefferson noticed a look of exasperation appear on Alexander's face and smirked. "Still don't need help, Hamilton?" Alexander was quick to flip him off as he started to walk around the room to take inventory. He saw a big shelf and decided to climb it. Thomas watched in amusement as he watched the small man try to scramble to the top where a box was. "Almost--got it...." Jefferson looked as Alexander reached for the box before--

_Crash!_

Jefferson watched as Alexander slipped and fell. He watched in disbelief as Hamilton, who now had a bloody nose and lip just brushed himself off, fixed his glasses, and started climbing the shelf again. Finally, Alexander reached the top shelf and grabbed the box. He put the box on the lower level before climbing down one shelf. He kept maneuvering the box and himself until he was at the bottom of the shelf. Alexander hopped down and grabbed the box. "See? I don't need help!" He said, sticking his tounge out at Jefferson like a child. Jefferson shot him an annoyed look in return. Ignoring him now, Hamilton carefully opened the box and pulled everything out of it. There was two bottles of water, two apples, an iPod, and earbuds. Alexander smiled as he looked at the note that was left with the iPod.

It read, _"Hey Lexi! Don't think I didn't think about the expected storms. Stay safe, and stay strong. And also by the way...I got Eliza's permission. -John"_

Alexander took note of the small turtle that was drawn playfully there. "What's on the paper and what's in the box, Hamilton?" Oh shit. Alexander forgot Jefferson was there. Until he spoke of course. Alexander quickly stuffed the note in his pocket and said, "Oh...some--water, apples, and an iPod and earbuds for me...." Jefferson's eyebrow went up at the last thing before the other man said quickly, "Don't ask." Alex quickly put the iPod and earbuds into his pocket with the note from John before sitting at the opposite side of the room as Jefferson. 

"Oh and just so you know Hamilton. I still hate you." Alexander laughed. "Why would that ever change. And i hate you more than you could ever hate me." Just then Alexander realized the blood on his face, and he just smeared it when he tried to wipe it with his sleeve. After a bit, he finally got himself slightly cleaned, though he still had some dried blood on his face. "Listen, I leave you alone, you leave me alone, got it?" Jefferson nodded as Alexander took off his glasses and his formal dark green jacket. He made a jacket pillow and tied his hair up before laying down as he looked out the window. It was dark outside, and all he could think about was his wife and kids as he fell asleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

**_Alexander's POV_ **

I woke up, and shivered. I put my arms out to wrap Betsey up next to me, but I just felt cold cement. At first I was confused until I finally opened my eyes, yawning. I look up to see limited light coming through a small window. Oh right, I was locked in a room against my will. I heard someone else starting to stir. ...With Jefferson too. Deciding to leave my hair up, I fixed my glasses and stood up stretching. I pick up my jacket, and instead of pulling it on, I take the iPod out of the pocket. I check the percentage and smile. It's not completely hopeless. It was at 89%. Of course it wasn't fully charged, but it would do. I looked behind me and saw two notes had been slid under the door. I went to go pick one up. It was a neatly folded, and I recognized my wife's handwriting that said, " _My Hamilton_." Smiling, I unfolded the paper, and I saw two children's drawings with a note from my wife.

 _"I hope you find your way out soon. We can get some fresh air in the park when you are finished! The children miss you very much. Love you dear."_ I looked at drawings that my children obviously drew for me. I heard footsteps behind me as I put the note away, keeping the drawings out. "Hamilton...you got mail?" I shrugged in response and pointed at the other note. "Maybe that is for you?" I watched as Jefferson took the note and unfolded it. I watched as his eyes widened in shock as he read the note before his face flushed bright red. Thomas bit his lip and quickly shoved the paper in his pocket. I looked at him oddly as I backed away slowly to look around the room for more materials. I found a few pushpins and a dime. I pinned up the drawings my children, Angie and Philip drew me before stepping back and looking at them in pride. Philip had written a small poem on his, and it was amazing. Angie drew herself saving me from the room from a monster. Well, I do need saving from a room, and the monster in here with me.

Jefferson and I silently and mutually agreed to not talk to one another, and sit at opposite sides of the room, not even looking at each other. I got the side with the door, and I tried to unlock the door with the dime I found. Yesterday, I had ben looking for a hairpin, as Angie always loved playing with my hair, but found nothing in my pockets. As I was struggling to pick the lock with the dime, I heard someone say, "That's not going to work, Hamilton." I snapped my head around and said, "Well I want to get home to my children and wife! At least I'm doing something!" Jefferson stood up and walked towards me. He pushed me aside and inspected the lock. "That's not going to work. We need a key. Nothing else will pick that lock." I groaned. "Well that's not happening." I tried banging on the door. "Jackie, I swear! Let me out! You can keep the demon in here, but get me out! I need paper and a pen. Or a laptop. Something to write with! I'm going to go insane!"

”Hamilton! I think we both know that they want something. That’s why they put us in here! I thought you were smart?” I was about to counter his statement before realizing he was right. “Oh...yeah, well, I am smart! And I’m never going so low as to cooperate with you!” I shot at him. He smirked and said, “Then how do we get out?” I thought before saying, “They didn’t give us nearly enough food! So unless they want us to die of thirst and starvation, they have to let us out!” I said this smugly, before sitting down.

Because they can’t keep us in here forever! _Right?_


	3. Storm Chapter™

I woke up groaning, on the opposite side of the room as Jefferson like always. It was the second time I’d woken up in this blasted room. It was only a matter of time before we ripped each other’s throats out. We were already screaming at each other daily. It was just like yesterday. Resist the food, drink a sip of water, and wait for Jefferson to wake up so I could scream at him some more until I got a headache.

Then, I search around for any possible way to escape the damn room. Of course, the group cleared everything out of the room, but it was worth a shot. Of course the ‘mail’ from my family helped a little. The drawings from the kids were delightful to look at. Everything today was going great. I had just taken my priceless sip of water for the day when I heard raindrops. Startled, I looked up at the small window in the wall to see rain splattering against it. As fast as I could, I grabbed the ear buds and stuffed the cord into the headphone jack and quickly put the speakers in my ears.

I scrolled to a random song and quickly clicked it on before turning the volume all the way up. I went to corner and hugged my knees to my chest before putting my head down, to avoid looking at the window. “Un deux trois quatre cinq six sept huit neuf dix. Dix neuf huit sept six cinq quatre trois deux un.” I repeated this over and over and didn’t even realize when Jefferson woke up and walked over to where I was sitting, rocking back and forth. 

Until of course, he nudged me with his foot. I quickly looked up, tears running down my face. I glared at him and tried to wipe my eyes quickly. I saw him trying to say something, but I couldn’t hear him over the music. I just looked at him confused. I watched him roll his eyes and he tugged an earbud our of my left ear. “Hamilton, are you alright?!” He called. I heard the rain had gotten worse, and my eyes widened. All I could mutter was, “Oh my god. Damn it. Please...no....” I said that over and over, rocking back and forth, forgetting about Jefferson.

I let the tears stream down my face as my eyes were glued on the window in fear. I was mumbling things in panic, though I didn’t know what I was saying. Everything then blacked out. All I could see was Jefferson looking at me concerned and frightened.

(/)

I sat up with a headache. The rain had stopped. And the music stopped too. The iPod wasn’t dead, it had been paused. Jefferson probably did it. Wait...I looked around and saw Jefferson looking at me from afar, worried. “What the hell happened?” I asked him, rubbing my head. “You scared me half to death Hamilton! What the hell?! What happened?! You should tell me that! You were mumbling things...like...’Please, I don’t want to die.’ And, ‘I’m going to drown!’ And, ‘I can hear them screaming, make it stop, make it stop!’ It scared the shit out of me!” 

My eyes just widened. “You weren’t supposed to see or hear any of that. I swear to God if you tell anyone about what happened I will murder you and your entire family.” I bit my lip. “Do you really want to know what happened?” Jefferson shrugged, looking confused. “Only if you want to, Hamilton.” I pat the floor next to me.

“Sit down.” 

Jefferson came and sat next to me and I took a deep breath before starting. “You may not know...but er—I came from a Caribbean island. Nevis. Now, I was 17 years old at the time. So 15 years ago. Can you tell me what they said on the news about the Caribbean 15 years ago?” Jefferson thought for a minute. “There was some kind of storm.” I nodded.

”Not just any storm. A hurricane. It destroyed my entire town.” My eyes started to tear up, and I tried to blink the tears away. “I-I watched so many people die. I almost drowned. I heard their screams, Jefferson. You don’t know how scarring that is to someone who has already lost so much. I lost my father at age 10. He just walked out on my brother, mother and I. Then two years late my mom died from a sickness we both had. My cousin took me in...found him one day...he stabbed himself and bled out on his bed. Then the hurricane hit.”

”Then I came to New York. Met some friends, got married, got a good job, made some enemies, had kids with my wife...life was good. Though you’re probably wondering why the hurricane still affects me today. Well I’ve been diagnosed with depression, anxiety, and PTSD. I get panic attacks during storms, get taken back to when the hurricane hit. I basically relive that nightmare over again.”

Once I finished, I recognized the look Jefferson was giving me. “I don’t want your damn pity.” Jefferson looked away from me and stood up. “Well, thanks for telling me. So next time I understand.” I shrugged. “Please don’t tell...Only John and Eliza know.” Jefferson nodded. “Why would I? I’m not that horrible. It’s your business. Not mine. I’m not as evil as you think Hamilton. I’ve always admired your intelligence.” 

I raised an eyebrow in surprise. “Really?” Jefferson nodded. “Yeah, but I still think you’re an insufferable prick.” And that’s when our daily screaming match started.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexander woke up, groggily and looked around the room and was pleasantly surprised when he saw shampoo, body wash, and some sort of water bottle that had a spout. For bathing, thank god. Alexander walked over to Jefferson and kicked him until he woke up. “What the fuck you little gremlin?!”

Alexander smirked before saying, “Take a bath.” Jefferson looked confused. “And how the hell am I supposed to do that?!” Alexander rolled his eyes.

”Like this, dumbass.” Alexander walked towards the water and soaps, stripping off his clothes on the way. “W-Why are you undressing in front of me?!” Jefferson yelped before covering his eyes. Alexander just snorted at him. “We’re both men. Stop being childish. You scared I’ve got a bigger dick? Because to be honest, I probably do.”

Jefferson groaned. “Shut up! And no you don’t.” Alexander chuckled. “Then why’re you embarrassed?” Jefferson slowly removes his hands to see Alexander shamelessly naked and slathering soap all over his body, smirking at him. “Why’re you so embarrassed?” Alexander asked teasingly. 

“I’m not asshole.” Jefferson said stubbornly. Alexander smirked and then started teasing, “Oh sure...” Alexander started pouring water over himself, rinsing the suds off himself, carelessly letting the water just fall to the floor. Jefferson just glared at him before Hamilton put his shirt back on without buttoning it up. Then he pulled on his underwear. He couldn’t pull on his pants at the moment so he just sighed and picked them up.

He threw the soap and water over to Jefferson before going over to his side of the room. Jefferson sighed before slowly undressing, avoiding Alexander’s gaze. Alexander just rolled his eyes and plugged in the earbuds before laying down, closing his eyes, and listening to the music and ignoring Jefferson.

Soon Jefferson was grumbling about how the shampoo wasn’t what he used and how he didn’t get to use all of his hair products. Then Alexander started complaining that he was complaining. “Just shut up and wash yourself asshole. You’re being louder than my musical, idiot.”

Jefferson just rolled his eyes and sighed before grumbling again, though quieter this time. After he was done rinsing off, he pulled on all the clothes he could and then threw the body wash bottle at Alexander’s head before going to sit at his side of the room with nothing to do but do what the other man did. Sulk.

”So I guess my dick is bigger than yours...” Alexander said smirking as he watched the album cover image on the iPod. “You were watching me while I washed myself?!” Jefferson shouted at him, disgusted. Alex shrugged before saying, “What? We’re both men and our eyes are attracted to movement.”

Jefferson wrinkled his nose. “Pervert.” Alexander stuck out his tongue. “I’ve got a wife, idiot.” 

“What about Laurens?”

”That’s-That’s different!”

”How so?”

”Shut up Tommy.”

”Don't call me that.”

”I’ll call you whatever the hell I want to, _Tommy.”_

* * *

The two men just sat at opposite ends of the room, either sulking or listening to music before Jefferson asked, “So, what’re you listening to, Hamilton?” Alexander smiles and says, “Oh-Um...different genres of Caribbean music. It’s calming to me. Reminds me of home and my mother. She played music all the time.”

Jefferson saw how Alexander smiled at the memory and decided that Alexander’s mother was a very special person. “She must’ve been a wonderful woman.” Jefferson said, trying to start a conversation. Alexander sighed and shrugged. “She was tried her best to be an amazing and caring and loving mother, but she was shunned.”

Jefferson’s brow went up at that. “Why’s that?” Alexander sighed again before answering with, “My mother and father weren’t married. My mother was married to another man and had two kids with him before meeting my father and having my brother and I. So she was called a whore or slut every time she went outside.”

Alex pressed something on the iPod before he kept speaking. “I was known as the ‘son of a whore’. Or the ‘bastard child’. And when I held Philip in my arms for the first time I swore to myself that I wouldn’t let anything bad happen to him. I wouldn’t ever let anyone harm my son. Same for Angelica...I’d give my children the world if I could.”

Jefferson found himself smiling at Alexander’s words. The man could tell that he loved his children very much and nothing could change that. “My father wasn’t around and I swore to my wife and children that I wouldn’t ever leave them. Ever. I don’t want to end up like James Hamilton Senior.”

”Senior?” Jefferson questioned. Alexander nodded. “Yeah. My brothers name was James Hamilton Jr. We called them Junior and Senior so we didn’t confuse them...” Jefferson nodded in understanding. “Oh, that makes sense...I actually understand losing someone close to me.”

Alexander paused his music to listen carefully to what Jefferson was about to say. “My wife, Martha, passed a few years before you started working at the company. So I understand what it’s like to lose someone that you love.” That’s when Alexander noticed the silver band on Jefferson’s left ring finger.

”What was she like?” Alexander asked, taking the earbuds out of his ears and putting the iPod in his pocket. “She was beautiful and smart and amazing. She was the best woman I’d ever met.” Alexander smiled. “She sounds wonderful. I feel the same way about my wife. Eliza’s wonderful, and I can’t imagine what it’d be like if I lost her. I’d be a complete mess...”

Jefferson smirked. “I believe that.”

”You want to know what I still don’t believe?” Alex asked mockingly.

”Hm? What’s that?” Jefferson asked confused.

”How I have a bigger dick than you.”

”No you don’t!” Jefferson protested.

”I literally saw it.”

”Pervert.”


	5. Chapter 5

Now Alexander wasn’t surprised by the fact he woke up in a strange empty room with Jefferson. Alexander looked around the room when he noticed something. The water he poured was gone. Of course it could’ve evaporated, but the window wasn’t that big and it wasn’t shining on that spot. The room was actually pretty cold.

Alexander stood up and walked over to where he poured the water before he saw that the water had trickled to the corner of the room. He went to the corner and saw some sort of grate. How had he not seen in before?

”Psst-Jefferson! TJ! Tommy!” Jefferson groaned before sitting up and rubbing his eyes and glaring at Alexander “One, don’t call me that asshole. And two, what the fuck do you want?” Alexander smirked before beckoning Jefferson over. “One I can call you whatever the fuck I want, and two, get your ass over here.”

Jefferson stood up and straightened his shirt before walking over and crouching down next to Alexander to inspect the grate. “Is there anything down there?” Jefferson asked. Alexander shrugged. “I don’t know.”

”Maybe you should go down there and check.” Jefferson said before standing back up. “Why me?” Alexander asked confused. “Because you’re short and you’d fit.” Jefferson said before walking over to his corner of the room. Alexander snorted. “I’m not _that_ small.”

* * *

Alexander finally agreed to at least try to get down the grate as long as Jefferson helped him remove it. They finally pulled it free from the hole before Alexander got on his knees in front of it. “I think I might be able to fit. How deep is it? Hey bring me that water bottle.”

Jefferson looked mortified. “That-That’s our only water supply! We’ve only got two bottles!” Alexander glared at him. “And there might be something down there that can help us get out, idiot!” Jefferson just sighed and went to grab the bottle before tossing it to Alexander. 

Alexander dropped it, listening carefully. After a few seconds he heard the bottle hit the ground below. “Okay, I’ll need you to take off your shirt.” Alexander said as he started peeling off his coat and button up. “Wh-What? Why?” Jefferson asked.

”So I can tie our clothing together so I can make a rope so I can get down safely.” Alexander said, exasperated. “Why can’t I just push you?” Jefferson asked, reluctantly taking off his shirt. “I want to be safe not sorry.”

* * *

Soon Alexander was triple knotting one of Jefferson’s shirt sleeves to one of his own before adding on both of their coats. “And then I’ll tie my pants securely around my waist before tying the makeshift rope here.” Alexander said as he finished tying the pants around his waist. Jefferson was looking away, embarrassed.

Alexander tied the end sleeve around the pants in the front and knotted it five times. After double checking everything, he told Jefferson, “Hold the other end and I’ll climb down.” Jefferson picked up the ‘rope’ and held it as Alexander started using the wall to climb down.

”I’m almost to the bottom. I think I see something!” Smirking, Jefferson let the ‘rope’ go for a millisecond before quickly catching it. He heard a shrill shriek. And then a, “WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK JEFFERSON!!” Jefferson started laughing when he heard Alexander yell, “That wasn’t funny asshole!” Jefferson held the rope tightly again as he choked out, “Oh-Oh h-hell yeah it was.” 

He heard an exasperated groan from Alexander before he heard a triumphant noise. Then, “Oh my god yes!” 

“What is it Hamilton?” 

“I think it’s more food and water. Pull me the hell up.”

”What’s the magic word?”

”Fuck you.”

”Close enough.”


	6. Chapter 6

Once Alexander got back up, he put down a package and then lay on the floor. “Ugh. This is so annoying.” He groaned. Jefferson just kicked him in the ribs. “Get up and let’s see what’s in this.” Alex groaned before he sat up and started to untie it. When he saw what was inside his hands stopped moving. “What is it?” Thomas asked.

”It’s Eliza’s cookies.” Alex said as he pulled the container out. “Are they good?” Thomas asked, reaching to open it when Alex smacked his hand before he snapped, “Not yet. And yes they’re the best. Do you doubt my wife?” 

Thomas shook his head as Alex gently opened the container. Inside there were 10 cookies. “Wait. Hold on. What if this is a clue on how to get out?” Thomas just looked confused at that. “How can that be a clue!?” He asked. “Well Eliza only bakes cookies for the children on the third week on every month on Saturday.” Alex reasoned. “That’s-oddly specific...”

”Exactly.” Alex said before picking up the cookies to get a closer look. “Her oatmeal raisin cookies! She usually makes 20 of these in one batch...” He said, getting excited at his discovery. “You’ve got a remarkable memory...” Thomas commented. “She’s my wife. I know a lot about her.” Alex said back, before going back to examine the cookies. Thomas shrugged. “I guess.”

Alex picked up a cookie and examined it. It was just a regular cookie. He set it back in the container before looking around. He walked over to the bookshelf and started looking at the shelves. “Hm...third week...” Alex said as he touched the third shelf on the bookshelf.

There was a barely visible button on it. “This was a very thought out trap. What the hell.” Alex said, annoyed. He went on his tiptoes before pressing the button, and a section of the wall flipped open and a keypad opened up. It was four digits. “Is it...Philip’s birth year?” Alex tried it and it didn’t work.

Thomas stepped up. “Let me try...” Alex got out of the way and Thomas hesitantly pressed in four numbers before the keypad made a clicking sound and the piece of wall swung open. There was a small note inside along with two pictures.

The note said, _“So you don’t feel lonely. Hamilton’s got something comforting. You should too.”_ In familiar writing. It was James’s. There was a small cassette tape and a player. Thomas pulled them out and looked at the writing on the tape before he gasped. “What is it? And what code did you type in?” Alex asked, trying to see what it is.

The tape read, “ _Martha and Thomas Jefferson’s Wedding, 1997 ‘Behind The Scenes’”_. Alex looked confused while Jefferson just smiled sadly at the tape. “I didn’t know you're married.” Alex states, looking at the writing. “Was. I was married...Martha passed.” 

“Oh. Sorry for your loss.” Alex said awkwardly. “Don’t say sorry. You couldn’t have done anything to save her. But it’s nice to be able to have this...” Jefferson smiles down at it before walking over to a corner and putting the tape in. He pressed play and a recording started to go.

”I can’t believe I’m getting married today!” A female’s voice said. At the sound, Thomas started tearing up. “Well the bride can’t be late.” A man’s voice said, presumably her father. You could hear the wedding march in the background. Then the recording skipped to vows.

”Martha, when I met you my life changed for the better and there’s not one woman like you. You’re passionate and you have this fire in your eyes. You’re confident and beautiful and kind and I can’t wait to start a family with you.” Alex saw as a tear rolled down Jefferson’s face. Then the woman from before spoke. “Thomas. I don’t know what to say. I love you and I can’t believe this day has finally come. You’re a charmer, you’re funny, and kind, and smart, and you’re just amazing. Except sure, your favorite color is hideous.” There were some chuckles in the background, and Jefferson smiled. Alex smiles too, but he stopped, thinking it would be inappropriate for him to do so.

Thomas sighed as the woman continued. “But it’s a good thing that I have to love you and not your favorite color, or else we wouldn’t be at this altar.” More chuckles. “But I’m so excited to start a new chapter of life with you, as long as you don’t get to paint our house.” The clip skipped to the reception. “And here’s the bride and groom cutting the cake!” There were cheers before the recording skipped to something else.

It sounded different from the rest. It was just a woman’s voice. Martha. But she sounded different. “This is to my dear Thomas. I’m sick and I know I won’t have much longer and I want this to be given to him. I want you to know that I love you and I want you to move on. Paint the house magenta, find a new wife or husband, have a family, have the children I couldn’t give to you, but just promise that you’ll forget about me and live on. I love you Thomas.” And then the recording cut off.

By the end, Jefferson had tears streaming down his face and his mouth was open. Alex could feel a tear coming from his own eye from listening. “She sounds like a wonderful woman.” He said, as Jefferson clutched the player to his chest. “She was the best. I didn’t deserve her.” He choked out.

”That reminds me of how I feel about Eliza. And my god...I can’t even imagine how it would feel to lose her. If that’s what it feels like then I can’t even imagine how you feel as well.” Alex said, trying to be sympathetic. Jefferson just smiled. “The only thing is that I’ll never be able to fill her last wishes. I’ll never forget her. I’ll never remarry. I’ll never paint our house magenta...Because every time I look at that house I’ll remember how much she would’ve hated it...”

Alex walked over to him and bent down to put a hand on his shoulder. “Then don’t forget. Remember her. Let her legacy live on...but..you’re going through something I could never imagine. It’s truly unimaginable...”


	7. Chapter 7

Alexander woke up first again, and he didn’t fall asleep with a shirt on. He sat up slowly and looked over at Jefferson. The man was still asleep, and the tape was quietly playing next to him. Alexander smiled softly before shaking his head lightly and picking up the iPod and selecting one of Eliza’s favorite songs.

It wasn’t what someone would expect. It was a ukulele song. It was “I do adore” by Mindy Glendhill. Eliza always said it reminded her of how she felt when they first met. Alexander was about halfway through the song when Jefferson started stirring. He paused the music and took the earbuds out.

”Good morning, asshole.” Alexander said. Jefferson sat up and rubbed his eyes before he reached over to turn off the tape. “Good morning to you too ya little bastard.”

Alexander flinched at the word before clearing his throat and saying, “You should be careful using that word Jefferson.” He slowly stood up and walked towards Jefferson. The taller man’s brow went up before he asked, “And why is that?”

”Because you’re talking to a bastard. An illegitimate child. A whore’s son. A now orphan. At your service.” Alexander glared at him. “And why would they call you a whore’s son if your mother wasn’t a whore?”

Jefferson didn’t expect it and could only register the pain in his gut. Alexander Hamilton has kicked him. Hard. 

“You little bitch.” Jefferson spat. Alexander glared down at him. “Well then don’t talk about my mom like that, asshole.” Jefferson stood up and walked up to Alexander before socking him in the face. “Shit!” Alexander fell to the ground from the impact. He growled and then swept Jefferson off his feet. Literally. 

Jefferson fell to the floor and then Alex got on top of him and tried to hit him again before Jefferson flipped them over, holding Alexander’s hands above his head. Jefferson was straddling Alexander’s hips, and their faces were uncomfortably close. Alexander became more aware that he was shirtless. His breathing stopped as he looked up at Jefferson, slightly frightened by the situation.

Jefferson went slightly pink when he realized what position they were in, and Alexander looked away, so their eyes weren’t meeting. “Hey I’m sorry...Can you let go of me now?” Alexander asked timidly. “I-Oh yeah sure.” Jefferson let go of Alexander’s wrists before just sitting there, still on top of the man.

Alexanders eyebrow went up. “C-Can you get off of me?” Jefferson smirked slightly, still blushing. He decided to trade for a bit. Why not? 

“And why should I do that?” He taunted the shorter man. Alexander groaned. “Ugh. Fine. You can straddle my hips all you want. Just remember I’m married and you’ve got the hots for Madison. So don’t get off on me or some nasty shit like that.”

Jefferson wrinkled his nose before smirking again. “Whatever. It’s kind of entertaining to see you like this. Completely powerless. If only I could find a way to keep your mouth shut.”

Alexander rolled his eyes and his face grew darker red as he crossed his arms. “What’s more awkward about this situation is that I’m not straight, and I don’t have an innocent mind...” Alexander states.

Jefferson looked confused. “But Eliza?” Alexander looked at him for a second before chuckling. “I’m not gay. I’m pansexual, idiot.” Jefferson nodded and made an ‘O’ shape with his mouth. “So do you want me to get off of you?” Alexander sighed. “I can’t force you to...do you want to?” 

“God yes. This is fucking awkward as hell. I was just doing it to mess with you.” Jefferson quickly scrambled off of Alexander. The shorter stood up and ran his fingers through his hair. 

His eyes wandered around the room before they landed on Eliza’s cookies.

“Want breakfast?”


	8. Chapter 8

Alex sat with his back to the wall and looked over at Jefferson who was laying down with the recorder playing on repeat on his stomach. 

Alex sighed and got up before going to lay down on his stomach next to him. Hey, he was bored with nothing else to do. Jefferson looked up at him questioning, and paused the tape momentarily. “Yeah? What’s up?” Jefferson asked, confused.

Alex groaned and huffed. “I’m bored. Hey, what code did you press into the safe to make it work?” Thomas’ eyebrow went up before he answered slowly, “...M-My daughter’s due date...Why?” 

Alex's eyes. “What do you mean? You have a daughter? I never knew?” Thomas shook his head. “No...I was going to have a daughter but...Something went wrong when Martha got sick and she had a miscarriage.”

”Oh my god. I’m so sorry...Eliza had a miscarriage after Philip and before Angie came. It was heartbreaking for both of us. She blamed herself, you know. She said the baby died because she was too weak to keep the baby alive. The baby girl’s name was going to be Margaret, after Eliza’s little sister.”

Thomas listened intently, as they both lay side by side. Alex on his stomach and Thomas on his back. “I never knew.” He said quietly.

Alex nodded sadly. “How would you know? We don’t tell each other shit. To be honest I wish we didn’t start off hating each other. We could’ve been good friends, I think..”

Thomas smirked before saying in a snarky tone, “If it weren’t for your shitty ass political views and horrendous financial plans.” Alex gritted his teeth and rolled his eyes. “Right back at ya, Jefferson.”

”Thomas.” Thomas corrected immediately.

”Hm?” Alex asked, looking at him confused.

”Call me Thomas. If we’re locked in this closet together I don’t want you to be calling me by my last name all the time...It’ll get annoying.” 

Alex just shrugged. “Fine. Then I’m Alexander. Before you ask, no you may not call me Alex. That’s what Eliza calls me. And no you may not call me Lexi or Lex. That’s what John calls me. And no you can’t call me daddy because my children and...Well...John actually used to call me that too...”

Thomas’ face went red as Alex burst into a fit of laughter. “I didn’t need to know that!” Thomas quickly said as he covered his face.

“You’re disgusting!!”


	9. Chapter 9

John sat at a desk in front of a laptop, smirking as he watched Alex and Jefferson start to bond. But then at one point in time, he spit his coffee all over the laptop. Jefferson was straddling Alex, who didn’t have a shirt on.

He turned slightly pink and then he heard giggles behind him. He turned to see Eliza, Alex's wife watching the cameras from behind him. 

“I guess that worked a little too well, huh?” She asked jokingly. Still pink, John looked back at the screen to see Jefferson was scrambling off of Alex. He let out a sigh of relief. 

“Y’know John. I’m really proud of my husband. He figured out the first clue we put in there!!” Eliza said with a smile on her face.

John chuckled at the screen. “Do you think they’ll get the next clue? It was pretty obvious...”

Eliza sighed. “No idea...I mean they haven’t realized anything about the door. It’s kind of funny actually. Watching him. Maybe we should unlock the door and see how long it takes them to notice.”

John snorted. “You’re evil. Let’s wait until they figure out the next clue.”

Then James walked in and sat next to John, peering over at the screen. “Heh..They’re still in there?” 

“Mhm...” John hummed with an amused expression. 

“Well I’m gonna go get food ready. Text me if there’s any updates John!” Eliza calls before she leaves.


	10. Chapter 10

Alex groaned as he rolled onto his stomach.”I fucking hate it in here.” Thomas turned to glare at him before deadpanning with, “Mood.”

Alex flipped him off before crossing his arms and going back to sulking. “How do we find the next clue? Assuming there is another clue.” He grumbled the last part to himself.

”The walls.” Thomas said suddenly. “What do you mean?” Alex asked, confused. “There might be a code or clue scratched in the walls.” 

Alex turned around again and scrambled to stand up before dashing to run his hands along the walls. “Wow! For once you’re not a complete dumbass!” He exclaimed sarcastically.

Thomas grumbled something before going to join him.

They checked every single inch of the wall and found nothing. “Never mind. I guess you are a dumbass.” Alex said smugly.

Thomas rolled his eyes and then sighed. “Well it was worth a try. I mean the first one was right on th-“ Thomas stopped mid-sentence like he just realized something. 

“What?” Alex asked. Thomas looked down at the ground. “Right on the ground. What if there’s imprints on the ground?” 

Alex snorted. “That’s ridiculous. We would’ve noticed.” Thomas’ eyebrow went up. “Would we have noticed? We’ve been too busy fighting to do any real looking. So get on your hands and knees and start looking.” 

Alex rolled his eyes and then dropped to the ground, deciding to humor Thomas as he searched around the floor, not really caring. Then Thomas went to the other side of the room and started searching.

He was absolutely certain a clue had to be there. It was just take a bit of time.


	11. Chapter 11

Thomas heard a small, “Fuck.” From the section of the floor Alex was checking. He looked over to see a frustrated Alexander. He was crossing his arms and pouting like a child.

”Why do you look like a 5-year old who didn’t get dessert?” Thomas asked jokingly as he got up and walked over to where Alex was sitting, obviously angry.

”You were right.” He mumbled quietly. Thomas barely heard it.

”I’m sorry what?” Thomas asked, smirking. “You were right, okay?!” Alex repeated, louder and annoyed as hell. Thomas smiled, very satisfied. “Fantastic. What did you find?”

Alex moved a bit and pointed at something. Thomas peered down and saw a small note scratched into the floor. It just said, ‘Light’. Thomas looked around the room confused.

There weren’t any sources of light. Except for that small window over there...


End file.
